minecraft_fanfaction_mode_minecraft_story_modefandomcom-20200213-history
Lluna (Human)
Lluna Stellar Albert is the 12 year old daughter of Stella. In the original game, she's a llama but in this Fanon she's a human. Appearance Stella is the spinning image of her mother, having blonde hair and light brown skin. She wears a purple and blue scarf around her neck and a white shirt along with a beige opened jacket with a llama hoodie. Lower she wears a brown miniskirt over darker leggings and boots. In Jailhouse Block, she'll a black hat, and ties her hair back. She wears much darker scarf, and the associate uniform. In Below the Bedrock, a chest backpack is added. In Champion City, she'll have a more formal look. Her hair is up in a high ponytail, and wears a blue and purple tie, over a white and grey shirt under a black opened sweater, and a matching skirt. Personality Lluna is very disobedience, and short tempered. In A Woman and her Miss Butter, she runs away many times and disobey anyone who tries telling her what to do. Lluna, is revealed to be selective mute, but Lluna almost never talks, which makes her more vulnerable towards Stella. Like her brothers, she'd gift that is "treasure sniffing" the being near or far from treasure, her nose twitches and she sniffs out any treasure. Lluna is showed to be a hoarder when it comes to treasure, as she tries getting her hands on any treasure during Below the Bedrock but ended up giving it back, she did managed to get the Golden Apple armor which she still keeps in her chest. Story When she was born, Lluna had speaking problems, as most words she say sounded muffled, thus she always mute. Lluna did managed to live through it, by commutate by writing on her notepad, her expressions and sign languages. During her childhood, Stella pressured her to be formal and ladylike. Lluna was put into Finishing School to teach her social graces, a private tuition and was taught heavily by her mother. The girl was able to live with both her older brother and little brother till Stella was only allowed custody over her, thus Lluna hadn't seen her father or brothers in a few years passing. After reaching ten years of age, Lluna did many attempts to run away from Champion City, as to adventure on her own or get away from her mother, however all her attempts failed, till Miss Butter came along. Lluna did saw Miss Butter as a little sister but saw her as a distraction to Stella, giving her the chance to run away to Beacontown Mines. She was able to be free for a while till Jesse and Petra came to take her back, in order for Petra to get her child back. Lluna did got her wish to be happy and adventure during the episodes Jailhouse Block to Above and Beyond where she showed more of her treasure sniffing gift, despite not talking much. Relationships Stella (Mother) Lluna got an on and off relationship with her mother. Lluna hates it when Stella pushes her to be the best, and uses her gift for her own benefit. She does know it's wrong to hate her mother for acting this way but does hope that one day, Stella will treat her much better, and she'll be able to love her as a mother. Miss Butter Despite Double Crossing her by leaving her behind in Champion City so she could escape. Lluna sees this seven year old as her little sister. She's revealed to be awfully jealous of her because Miss Butter had a mother who treated her good. They never interact much, but Miss Butter did felt sorry for Lluna herself. Jesse "Oh yeah she's my little daughter. We have a real connection." -- Jesse about Lluna in Below the Bedrock Lluna often disobeys her at any chance she got, involving spitting and kicking when she and Petra tried bringing her back home. Lluna during Giant Consequences, mostly wants to be around Jesse just to get her gauntlet, but during Below the Bedrock, Lluna likes being around Jesse more, showing more happiness when Jesse claims that she's her daughter. Abilities Lluna is able to sniff out treasure, with the twitch of her nose. She is also able to spit on her enemies or just for fun. However, Lluna is not able to wield any weapon, as she was never taught to, but is able to use martial arts towards whoever tries to bother her. Lluna almost never takes fall damage when jumping or falling from great height. Trivia * Picture made by Doodling Cubes and was also her original idea * Despite Lluna not having much speaking lines, she is voice by Paige O'Hara Category:Children Category:Main Characters Category:AU Characters